This man
by Waa
Summary: Why did he let this man do these things to him...?


**Author's Note: Eto…those who actually notice my update pattern, you have noticed that I haven't posted a story in the past 3 days or whatever. The reason for this is because I'm focusing on my chapter story. Even though literally 4 people have voted, I'll still do it. I mean hey, maybe they want it. :/ For now, I'll do this drabble, then get back to an idea that will last for chapters. Enjoy the story ne?**

**Waa~**

* * *

**Pairing: Thrill Pair**

**Ryoma's POV**

He let this fucking creep fondle his manhood.

He let him bite on his neck, drawing out pained moans from him.

He let him explore his mouth, swapping sweet tasting saliva with him.

He let him touch him gently, yet possessively.

He let him mesmerize him, drawing him in with his deep colored eyes.

He let him take full control over his body.

Though he refused all these things at first, this man seemed to put a spell on him. A spell that enchanted him and rendered him powerless. A spell that just made him lay there on the bed and take it.

This man seemed to take his words and break them, making anything else that he had to say useless. The simple, yet complex words he spoke had him wonder why he was trying to resist was as if this man made him putty.

A stupid mound that made him wonder why this man bothered with him.

But thoughts like that seem to fade away when this man's delicate fingers slid in and on his body. His touches seemed to hold electric waves, that sent signals directly into his nerves. Where ever he touched made him feel puzzled.

Two feelings inside him formed in his head during the man's simple actions.

One was the simple feeling of bliss he held as this man dared to touch certain parts on his body that made him feel like goo.

The second was a feeling of pestering danger. As that man pleasured his body to the heights of no return, this feeling came back nagging him he should stop before something regrettable happened.

He listened to both feelings at one point, but he had to stop. The reactions and dodges he had prepared after the return of his second feel rendered useless after this man saw through them as if they were a pattern.

Such troubles…

Because of this man, the excuses he had ready for this man was now trash. As a result of that, that man had no boundaries.

He should have crossed the line long ago, but he didn't.

That stalker's stupid charm got to him…

Not just sweet, but insane nothing-ings he would whisper in his ear without shame, but just the raw crazy emotion he had dripping from his every being…

It just drew him in, blinding him with impression (?)…

He couldn't explain it, but this fucking creep got to him. He got under his skin and became one with him. Even though he tried to distract his self, his thoughts rushed back _him_.

It was like he was a school girl, thinking about her love 24/7.

Hahh…I was quite shameful, but he really couldn't put in words.

What he shared with that man was an understanding…

Though as crazy as it might seem, he sorta made a silent deal with him that required no words, not even thoughts.

It was an understanding that kept him alive to this very day in exchange that his stalker got to invade his personal space once in a while.

He hinted once in a while, but the stupid man didn't get it. He figured he'd do whatever he wanted as long as he still held the feelings for living.

Even then, he'd think the creep would still feel up his dead body.

The man insisted he wasn't a necrophiliac and that he shared that feeling with him, but the guy still had him wondering.

He already fucked up his body while he was living, the last thing he wanted was the bastard to dig up his grave and bust a nut in his eye socket…

The creep would probably do it too…

Such a hard life he has to live…

At this rate, he wouldn't be able to deal with his life anymore.

On top of that, those stupid feelings that kept rousing inside of him everytime he was confessed to.

…hah…what was this man doing to him?

Maybe a breather would help…

"Don't close your eyes Ryo-chan, open them. I want to see what you look like from start to finish when I finally put in my finger…"

…

"That's better…"

Nn…

"Ah Ryo-chan when you feel you're about to cum, call out my name. It's 'Syusuke'."

This man, this creep, his stalker named...Syusuke…

* * *

**I really forgot where I was going with this…(Sleep strikes again) You see this is why I'm bad at writing the Thrill pair… **

**Ano…once again, I have no clue what pairing I'm gonna do for the chap story, so review and tell me which pairings or whatever and don't forget to tell me how I did.**

**Waa~**

**Ps. The 's' button isn't working so there maybe was some errors in the story. Sorry. :[**


End file.
